


Sentimentos para ti

by To_so_um_pouquinho_doida_por_ele



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_so_um_pouquinho_doida_por_ele/pseuds/To_so_um_pouquinho_doida_por_ele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt:</p>
<p>Messi ignored the question. “He isn't focused on only me.”<br/>Pique grabbed Messi's head, forcing him to look at him. “Are you kidding me? Every fucking single pass of him in the last game was for you.”<br/>Messi bit his lip, looking to the floor. “I'm not telling him to do that.”<br/>“No. But you neither tell him to stop having that crush on you.”<br/>Messi snapped.”He is not-” “Oh yes, he fucking is in love with you!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The feeling of being lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.  
> So that's it.. I just couldn't NOT write another fic about these two lovebirds, especially after the ballon d'or press conference..  
> To be honest I have no idea how long this fic will be (I'm not planning more than 20 chapters), or the end of it, but I guess that depends as well a bit on how these two are behaving in reality..  
> Don't get confused, by the beginning, it's a little flashback, and then we are almost in the present. :)
> 
> I appreciate comments, Kudos, chocolate cookies, and honest opinions :)  
> Have fun :)

  


There he was. Standing in the shower, feeling the way too hot water drenching his skin.

He felt lost.

Since when did he feel that way?

  


  


“ _You should talk with him, you know that.”_

  


  


He can't forget Pique's words. They were wandering around in circles in his brain.

For how long?

Too long.

  


Messi turned off the shower, grabbing his towel. It was Friday, his day off.

  


  


When he came down, Antonella was already eating her breakfast, feeding the still tired Thiago. “Morning, son.” He greeted the little boy with a kiss on the lips, sitting down, and eating his cornflakes.

With one hand, he grabbed Antonellas hand, rubbing it softly. “You're okay? You're not feeling any pain, or -” Antonella cut him off. “Sweetheart, I already told you. I am fine. We both are fine.” She touched her belly, which was getting pretty big, and Messi couldn't help, but smile. “You don't have to worry so much. And in case you already forgotten it. I wanted to have -” she looked over to Thiago, almost falling asleep “sports in the morning. You know, it makes me feel good.” She showed her tongue, playfully and tried to feed Thiago, who was still more interested in sleeping than in eating. Messi chuckled, continuing with his breakfast.

  


Later on they decided to spend the rest of the day at a beach, visiting Pinto.

  


When they arrived home late at night, Leo looked at his phone. He had missed calls from Pique, Mascherano, Dani, and Neymar. He called Pique back.

  


“Hey man, we thought you might have been kidnapped by a crazy Cristiano Ronaldo Fan, who wanted to lock you away, until you're too old for professional football.” Messi laughed. “Nah, just spent a day at the beach, it is too hot these days. What's up?”

“Okay, now I'm feeling better. Oh, we actually just wanted to invite you to watch a movie tonight, but now you're too late, I'm already heading home from Neymar's place.” Leo nodded, forgetting that Pique can't see him. The other friend just kept on speaking after a little break. “You know, Masche and me, we thought it might be a good idea, because.. with the two of you, you know.” Messi stayed quiet, fumbling with his short.

  


Pique, sighed. “Hey, can I come over?”

Messi was sitting up on the couch. “Now?”

“Yeah. Oh, you took too long, I am already directing towards your house. No excuses. See you in 10.” Then the line went dead.

  


“Everything alright Honey?” Antonella was standing in the door, a big cup of ice-cream in her hand. Messi smiled, shaking his head. “Yeah whatever. Pique is coming over. But we'll be quiet.”

“Okay, I am going to bed. Hoping to find a good sleeping position with this big belly.” She laughed, leaving Messi alone.

  


  


  


20 minutes later, Pique was sitting next to Messi on the big couch, a beer in his hand.

  


“You know, I think he might have been happy to see you today.”

  


Messi didn't had to ask who this person was. He just shrugged. “If you say so.”

  


Pique was putting his beer on the table with so much force, it spilled a bit.

“Leo! I am serious here. What is wrong with you? The first year he showed up, everything was a bit weird. But I know you. You just need time to get along with new people. Then you both lost sadly in the world cup. This made you both became like brothers. I mean, seriously, you ever watched one of our games later on? How you two hugged each other? How you were smiling when you scored a goal, like you were 14 again? How e is clinging to you?”

  


He paused, waiting for a reaction of his friend.

A little smile appeared at the corner of his lips.

  


“We fucking won the treble. Leo, that is history!”

Finally Messi really smiled, taking a sip of his beer.

  


“But with the both of you screwing up at the Copa America, or let's say, screwing him up, and you just didn't winning, everything is like shit. The way he is still focused on you, only you, means you haven't talked to him about that. So why is it so weird?”

  


Messi ignored the question. “He isn't focused on only me.”

Pique grabbed Messi's head, forcing him to look at him. “Are you kidding me? Every fucking single pass of him in the last game was for you.”

Messi bit his lip, looking to the floor. “I'm not telling him to do that.”

“No. But you neither tell him to stop having that crush on you.”

Messi snapped.”He is not-” “Oh yes, he fucking is in love with you!”

  


They both took a deep breath, trying to calm down, knowing there are other people in this house.

  


“Leo, okay. But anyway, there is.. I just got the feeling something isn't right at the moment with you two. I am your friend. If not his crush is the problem, what is it then?”

  


Messi shrugged, letting himself falling back, until he was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. “He tried to speak with me, when.. you know.”

Pique nodded his head.

“After Chile, he tried to reach me. He was sending me text messages. I am still the best. Don't give a damn about what they are talking. Stuff like that. I .. I just couldn't reply.”

  


Messi was thinking back.

The summer started so good. Antonella feeling good with the new baby, later the triple. Then Chile, and he felt lost.

  


“So you haven't talked to him about anything at all?” “Just at the beginning of the week, when we were all back together.”

Pique was starring at him. “Wow, that explains, why he was getting so wasted during the summer break, I mean, seriously, have you seen the video and pics of him?”

Messi shook his head, but he watched it. He knew them all. “I am not the reason for all of this.”

  


Pique laughed. “Seriously Leo. You know the feeling of being head over heels in love. Of course you are the main reason for all of this. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying it's your fault, just that, well.. please Leo. Talk to him. Break his heart, so we all can get over with it.”

  


Messi smiled. “You already told me that half a year ago.”

Pique was frowning his eyebrows, then he remembered. “Oh yeah. That was after I tried to talk with Neymar first. He was so upset, he even tried to fight me in training.” Pique laughed, taking back his beer, and sipping it. “Man, that was something. Would be interesting to know, if he admitted his feelings to himself.”

  


Messi was kicking his friend. “See. Even Neymar says, he is not n love with me. Just you are talking this bullshit.”

Pique glanced at him. Messi stopped Pique to tell him all the names who thought the same as Pique, when he just said: ”I am not even sure, if Neymar is gay.”

  


Again this look from Pique. “Oh, come on Leo. They way he likes to dress? The way he is so touchy? The way he is obviously trying not to look to other naked bodies when we are in the showers? The way he is always.. you know just, how he is.” Messi laughed at his friend's explanation.

  


“I still don't think so. But.. I will see about this talk – thing.”

“That is the worst promise you ever gave me.”

Messi was sitting up. “It's not a promise.” Pique sighed. “What is your problem with just.. telling him he never got a chance with you?”

  


Messi almost emptied his beer.

“Maybe because this will be the most embarrassing talk I ever had with a very good friend. I mean telling someone who is not in love with you, to back off?” Pique was shrugging his shoulders. „If there is nothing, the better.” Messi took the last sip sip of his drink.

With his voice very low, he said.

“Maybe it's better to leave things at the past. There's no use digging at old holes.” Pique shrugged. “Well, I'm just a bit worried about you two. But if you say you're fine. Just want to let you know, that you can always count on me, no matter what.”

  


Messi smiled, but didn't say anything more to it, just glared at the floor.

  


  


**

  


  


It has been four months since that day, and Messi remembered every spoken word of that. He was lying awake in his bed in the middle of the night. Antonella was feeding Mateo, who just woke them both up some minutes ago.

  


Messi stared at the ceiling, he felt lost.

Again.

Just like four months ago.

  


He thought everything was going to be fine. Leave things in the past. But yesterday it hit him back, all over again. And he didn't know, what it was. It was just this inexplicable feeling inside him, leaving him restless.

Restless, when he just won his fifth ballon d'or, making him the greatest football player of all times.

  


Messi rolled around, lying on his side.

He wasn't capable of winning the world cup yet, and he felt like it slipped last year forever out of his reach. Messi wished he could say, this would be the reason for his feelings, but it wasn't. His world crushed down again, when Neymar said these stupid thing at the press conference, smiling at him with this adorable face. Neymar said he felt in love for Leo – well kind of – and Leo couldn't do anything than to look down, trying not to blush too much, and laughing out of sheer embarrassment.

It was just the way this little boy was. He was all over him, and he wasn't tired of praising him to the media, to basically everyone who was willing to listen to it.

  


Messi's thoughts were interrupted, when Antonella slipped under the sheets again, letting out a sigh and moved until she could put her arm around Leo's waist. They entangled their hands and Messi tried desperately to get some more sleep this night, not thinking about anything from the past anymore.

  



	2. The feeling of your skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry to keep you waiting. The chapter was ready to publish, when I suddenly decided to change half of it again. :D  
> But I think it turns out to be better now this way. 
> 
> I'm not happy about the title of this chapter, so just ignore it. ;)
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it, so have fun reading, and let me know what you think. :)

Leo made a decision the next day. He would talk to Neymar. He had to talk to Neymar.

As soon as they were on their way out to the training pitch, he asked Neymar for some minutes in privacy after training. The younger boy looked a bit surprised but nodded his head. 

Training was good, Leo enjoyed it, was looking forward to the match next day. Soon he was standing alone with Neymar in the corridor to their changing room. The place was quite good, they could easily see if someone else was approaching them. Neymar looked up. “So? What do you want to talk about?”  
Without hesitation Messi started coming straight to the point.  
“You know, what you said during the press conference.” 

Neymar was visibly trying to remember.   
Leo waited for a moment, but Neymar was starring helplessly at him. 

“You know, the I fell in love – part-” Suddenly Neymars face lifted up, “Oh yeah, I remember.”   
He smiled shyly, and waited for Leo to continue, as well as Leo waited for Neymar to say something about it, but he didn't.   
After a while Neymar laughed, and asked.” Yeah sooo- ? What about it?”. 

Leo was speechless.   
“Well, I think it was quite inappropriate, and you can't speak those words in front of the media and -” He was cut off by Neymar. “Oh Leo, please. It was a joke. I was just saying, that I definitely admire your football skills, and you as a person and you know that.” Neymar shrugged, flushing a bit.

Leo was somehow paralyzed. 

“So this was the reason, you wanted to talk to me? I don't get it. Leo, nobody cared about that, there were no other unwelcome headlines the next day than you winning the fifth ballon d'or. So what's the big deal?” 

Leo was looking on the ground, which was way better than to look into Neymar's piercing eyes. Neymar was probably right, but it was just something Messi couldn't shrug off.

“I don't know, I was thinking.. Because back at that time..” Neymar let out a short, ironical laugh, and starred at him.   
Leo could feel that his ears were burning like fire. He hated these conversations. He was never good at that. 

Messi waited for Neymar to say something, to makes this situation less uncomfortable somehow, but the atmosphere stayed awkward. 

Messi looked still down at the floor, until finally Neymar sighed. “Well, if that's what you wanted to talk about it, then I'm sorry, I'm not really getting what's you point, what you want from me. I will try to use other or better words to describe how amazing you are. This is all I can offer you. Because you are amazing. To me.” 

Leo nodded without looking up. Neymar bumped his fist lightly against Leo's shoulder, and walked toward the dressing room. No he scuffled, head down.   
Leo felt bad.

 

The whole afternoon he was grumpy. All of his good mood was gone after this conversation with Neymar, he wished he never had in first place. Not even playing with his kids could significantly light up his mood.   
Maybe he was really too hard on Neymar's word, but in the other hand he really felt embarrassed in this situation, he doesn't want to get to that point again. 

He was sitting at the couch, watching Thiago how he tried to eat one of his toys.   
Suddenly he could feel another person besides him. It was Antonella of course, she smiled at him, gently touching his knee. “Something happened? You look a bit upset.”   
Leo shook his head. She kissed his cheek. “Okay, if you say so.” 

Then she went to Thiago, getting the toy out his hands and took him upstairs for a warm bath, leaving Leo with this uneasy feeling alone. 

 

**

 

They beat Atlético at home.   
Leo was feeling excited in the dressing room, the game was not easy, but they managed to win. Everybody knew, that they now raised the chances of winning the league again.   
He was smiling all over his face. The mood in the dressing room was awesome, everybody happy about the result.

Geri came to hug Leo one more time, ruffling his hair, not caring about his complains. Gerard laughed. “You're taking a shower now anyway.”   
Leo smiled, taking off his shirt, when Neymar approached him, the joy clearly visible in his eyes. 

“Still the best. If you keep playing and scoring like that I will never get a hand on a ballon d'or.” 

Leo laughed, clapping hands with him before Ney slung his arms around his torso, pressing their upper naked bodies together.   
Leo could feel the warmth of his skin, the almost dried sweat, the muscles flexing and how his own ears were tingling. Must be from the game, Leo thought.   
In an instant he placed a dry kiss at Ney's neck, inhaling his scent, loosing his grip, when he felt Neymar stiffened for a second. Suddenly he let go of Leo, like he had burnt himself, still smiling at him, but clearly in a hurry to disappear somewhere else. 

Messi was blinking, shaking his head.   
He was looking forward to that shower. This happy feeling inside him still lingering, letting him sleep like a baby that night. 

 

The next morning he woke up by someone kissing his shoulders, then his neck, when he couldn't help but smile.   
Antonella smirked, whispering “Good morning” and bit playfully at his earlobe. His voice was still hoarse from sleep, when he croaked as well a “Good morning.”, before he kissed her lips, searching with his hands for her body, moving it closer to him.   
This was definitely going to be a good morning. 

Their last sex has been quite a while, if he thought back probably before Antonella gave birth to Mateo.   
His hands were roaming, grabbing her ass, while kissing her passionately. 

He pressed his lower part with one strong hip movement against her, making it clear he was totally ready for whatever she wanted this morning.   
Antonella moaned, climbing up on him, kissing him deeply. Her soft breasts, now bigger than ever thanks to their newborn child, rubbing against his bare skin made his head dizzy. 

Leo's right hand was wandering upwards, caressing her back. She tilted her head, going back to his ears, when Leo let out a soft groan. She knew his weak spots way too good. 

Leo kissed every part of her skin he could reach, her shoulder, her collarbone, her neck – when it hit him out of nowhere.   
Maybe it was the position, maybe his brain was still occupied with stuff from the last day, but in this one moment all Leo could think of was not Antonella or sex.   
There was one person who sneaked his way into his head. 

Neymar.

Leo froze, not moving an inch anymore. 

Where the fuck did that come from? 

Leo's head was spinning. He was in the middle of getting morning sex after a long time, and his stupid brain mixed it up with this kiddo. 

Suddenly Antonella appeared at his sight, looking confused. “You're okay?” “Yes!” He almost shouted, his eyes widened. He kissed her hungrily, holding her so tight she could barely move. 

Leo rolled them around, so he was on top of her, spreading her legs, pushing his dick trapped on the underwear against her hips.   
His hands find a way under her sleeping dress, gently massaging these full breasts. He was kissing her mouth, finding a way down to her breasts.   
He didn't kiss her neck, afraid of what his stupid brain may come up with again. 

Antonella wiggled beneath him, gasping for more. Leo was leaving steady wet kisses towards her breasts, sucking lightly at the sensitive skin. 

But Leo felt he was off.   
He tried to convince his body to enjoy this opportunity, but it denied. His cock was turning soft Slowly he stopped his actions, holding him up on his elbows to not crash Antonella, his head down, eyes shut. 

Leo felt how he was blushing, how the embarrassment crawled into his mind mixed with anger and clearly sexual frustration. 

Antonella waited, her breath was getting normal, when she let her fingers slide through his hair. “Amor?”   
Leo squinted his eyes. 

Two seconds passed before he was – without saying a word – moving his body next to her, burying his head into one of the pillows. He didn't want to face her right now.   
Antonella let out a sigh. “Leo, I know, you are not a man of words, but- well- I don't know. Can you please say something? Anything?” It was hard to speak once you press your face against a pillow, even though Leo mumbled “Don't want to.” 

She laughed one of her heart warming laughs. “Leo, come on, how old are you?” Her fingers traced his spine, giving him goosebumps.   
She teased him a bit more. “Can you even breath like that? Please do us all a favor and don't die right now, okay?” She kissed his shoulder blade, and finally Leo turned his head, his lungs filling hungrily with fresh air. Breathing is a good idea. 

He couldn't look at her, but manged to let out with quiet voice “I'm sorry Anto.”   
As soon as she opened her mouth, his hand was over her face. “Don't. Just.. come here.”   
Leo turned to his side so he could easily tug her under his chin, cuddling her small body. 

He wasn't in the mood for that, but he felt like he owned her some comfort. After all it was not her fault. It was his stupid head he blamed for that shit. 

After a while they were both getting up, hearing Mateo crying. 

 

It was a rare day off today for Leo, but never wished he more for training or something else to leave the house. He even went down to his own little gym, to do some light exercises, trying to get out of Antonella's way.   
Especially since he could feel her asking eyes on him. 

He knew she wanted to talk about it. Maybe she was more worried about him, than he was, but this was exactly the point. He didn't want to talk about it.   
Antonella already knew he was not the “talking about emotions”- guy, and he could understand her desire to speak with each other, but he just wanted to ignore it. 

He felt like he couldn't breathe anymore inside the house. 

So he called Gerard, who picked up after a while. Without greeting, Leo came straight to the point. “Can I come over tonight?”   
Gerard was letting out a laugh. “Hi Leo. Yes, thanks I'm fine. What about you? And yes, sure little flea. No problem you're always welcome.” “Okay, thanks, see you later for dinner.” He hung up and saw Antonella looking at him with this questioning face. Since when was she standing over there?

He just shook his head.   
She smiled weakly at him. “Okay. Just know, that I'm also there for you.” He nodded and went up to their bathroom, getting ready for later.


	3. The feeling of precious friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a nice valentins's day!! <3 :)
> 
> You waited long enough for this chapter, so I hope you'll like it. You'll get to know something from the past, nothing big, but still important for the story.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Lionel Messi has never been a person to back down. Whatever problems he had to face during his life, he managed them somehow.  
So when the whole Barcelona squad was traveling to Valencia for a match the next day, he tried to be around Neymar, waited for a good opportunity, until he asked him straight “Hey Ney, you want to share a room with me this time?” 

Neymar looked a bit dumbfounded, but nodded his head. “Sure, why not.” Leo smiled. This was just how he planned it.   
He had hoped for Neymar to be too polite to put his favor down. 

Just in time, Geri came around.   
“Hey Leo, how about you trade Mascherano for me this time for rooming up?” Leo shook his head. “Another time. I'll go with Neymar.”   
That took Geri by surprise clearly visible by the disbelieving look.   
Leo gave a short fake smile, and hurried to get away from him. 

He was going to the most furthest person away in the moment, who was Ter Stegen. Leo could hear Geri's “Hey, little flea -” but he already started the stupidest small talk he ever had. “How are you? Looking forward to the game, Marc-André?”

 

In the hotel on the way to his room Geri caught up with him again, but he only ruffled his hair while he passed by Leo.   
The Argentinian sighed. 

He knew he wasn't very fair to one if his closest friend. 

Last time he went over to Geri's house just to get away from the awkward situation between him and Antonella he was waiting patiently for Leo to speak up. 

But Leo couldn't, didn't wanted to. 

The only thing he told him was “Just wanted to have some distant today from Antonella. But don't worry, everything is fine.” 

Geri tried to ask for a bit more information, but Leo shook his head, pleading for them to play a stupid car race on the Playstation instead of talking. That's what they did. Leo is still grateful to Geri for that. 

 

Standing in front of his hotel room brought Leo back to the present.   
He is sharing the room with Neymar, just as he planned it. They were both a bit reserved and distant since – that time, but Leo wants to work on that, and what could be better than spending more time with each other, getting used to each other again?

Leo was first in the room. He hadn't much stuff to unpack, so he sat on his bed, texting Anto they arrived safely in Valencia. Just when he was about to go because they were all meeting for tomorrow plannings, Neymar came in, dropping his back in a hurry. “Come on, Leo, we have to go, or we'll be late.” Leo just nodded, following Neymar. 

Was it his imagination, or was Neymar trying to stay away from him?

 

Later in the evening, they were both in the same room, Neymar always doing something on his phone.   
Leo sighed, this was not how it should be. After brushing his teeth, the other one was still busy with the phone.   
“Say, Ney, uhm, you want to do something, like watch a movie or I don't know talk?” 

“Nah, I'm fine, thanks.” 

“Hm, okay.” Leo went to the window, he actually wanted to open it when he realized, that he could watch Neymar in his back. Watching Neymar how he just switched randomly through his different screens of the phone. 

Leo was observing it for some more seconds, before he finally turned around, confronting the younger man. 

“Say, are you trying to avoid me?”   
Neymar looked up fast. “What? No, why? Why are you thinking this I was just busy texting some friends-” Leo gesticulated toward the window which was now working as a mirror. 

Neymar blushed, dropping his mobile phone, shifting on his bed.   
“Movie sounds great.” He tried to smile and Leo laughed about his bad attempt. 

The Argentinian moved to the bed, sitting on it, half a meter away from the other person. 

“Ney? You know you can just tell me if something is bothering you, or if I did anything wrong. I'm really sorry if I -” 

“No, that's not it. You didn't do anything wrong… Really you didn't-… it's just, I don't know. I feel like everything I do is not pleasing you, and I don't know how to fix this.”   
Neymar was playing with the bed sheet, preventing to look at Leo, who was astonished by the truth. 

“You don't have to worry about that. It's okay, I am not mad at you or whatever. Sorry for giving you this impression.” 

“Seemed different the other day. You weren't exactly happy about my praises for you in Zurich.” He mumbled, making Leo feeling guilty. 

“I am sorry. This was- I was overreacting. I was just feeling embarrassed because of your words. Ney, it's perfect the way you are, I like it. Just keep on doing what you're doing.” 

Neymar looked up, smiling widely and honestly. 

“Come here.” Leo hugged him, a bit awkward while they're both still sitting, but somehow it worked. 

They separated, Neymar still smiling. “How does watching a movie sounds?” 

Leo's eyes were drifting to Neymar's lips. 

 

Full, plump, rosy, and delicious. 

 

Leo's throat felt dry. He nodded. Movie sounds good, sounds not dangerous, sounds like not doing stupid things. 

He cursed his stupid brain silently. He wanted to be real close friends with Neymar. Not some creep who was starring at this gorgeous lips, imagining things which are not included in a friendship.

 

The rest of the night was uneventful. Despite this Leo was too excited.

 

 

As soon as they were back in Barcelona after their match, Leo showed up at Geri's house uninvited.

Messi was sitting on the comfortable couch, shoulders slouched, head down. His whole body tense. He knew what was going to happen.   
When he entered their house and greeted Shakira, and the little kids, Geri dragged him downstairs to his personal playing room like he called it. It was like a living room, with TV, DVD Player, Playstation, too many games for it, a poker table, billiard, dart and other stuff. But to his surprise Gerard stayed silent. 

 

He wasn't asking questions, just sitting besides him, taking another sip of the lemonade. 

Leo was still. 

 

The stare of Geri, the silence of the room, made him finally letting out a sigh. Geri always had strange methods of getting him to talk about stuff which was bothering him, even though this silence-waiting-thing was new, and Leo hated it the most.

“Leo you know me, I'm not forcing you to anything, but, it's the second time in a week you're showing up, wanting some comfort here you cannot find somewhere else. So, maybe, it's cool to let me have at least a tiny little insight? For your own sake?”

 

Leo knew, he hasn't told Pique everything yet. Which was not fair at all, considering he was his best friend, and he deserved to know the full story. But Messi couldn't help it. He feared, that Neymar would not want anyone else to know it. Which was an excuse, because in fact, Leo didn't want anyone else to know it. 

 

“You know, we actually.. did.. something.” 

Pique laughed. “Who did what?”

Leo rubbed his palms against his thighs. “Neymar and me”

 

Pique was almost spilling his lemonade. “Excuse me? Okay and what did you two do?” 

Leo's head was down, he wasn't able to look at his best friend. 

 

“Leo? Just spill it out already. I mean, come on, we are talking about you. You're not that kind of guy who is fucking around -”   
“We didn't- .. fuck around.” 

 

Silence.   
Immediately Leo realized that this was supposed to be one of Geri's joke.

 

Pique was clearing his throat. “Well, that's good. So, you hold hands or-” Leo shot a glance at him and the Spanish man mumbled a “Sorry.”, taking another sip of his drink, waiting anticipated.

 

“We- I don't know- he.. you remember winning the triple, that day of the parade and later on, when we've been in in the stadium, after the official celebration was over?” Leo was grabbing his glass of juice, he felt nervous. 

“Sure. We all had a bit too much of alcohol. Neymar was pretty drunk, if I remember correctly.” 

“Yes, and I went to the bathroom, and the moment I washed my hands, he was standing behind me, praising me, saying I am cute, and all of this weird stuff, and I- I couldn't- you know I'm not good with taking compliments, especially when they're about my personality.”   
Leo looked helpless to his friend, who was just nodding, assuring him to continue.

 

”Well, then he.. kissed me.” 

Pique freezed. “He did what?” 

 

Leo's ears were getting hot. “We kissed” he mumbled. 

 

“You mean, like a real kiss, like me and Shak-” “Geri!!” Leo rolled his eyes, and nodded his head. Pique laughed. 

 

“It's not funny.” 

“Oh yes, it is, compared to our discussions before. You really think he doesn't like you a bit more than the rest of us? Can't remember he kissed me.”   
“That's because your beard is itchy.” They both smiled at each other, until Geri's face turned serious again. 

“You know, actually I made just fun of the two of you, especially about Ney. I mean I was sure he had a crush on you, but like.. not that it could lead to some actions. I never thought, that – well, something like this would happen for real.” 

Leo blushed deeply and snorted. “Me neither.” 

 

“So that's it. You kissed and then, nothing happened?” Leo's eyes widened. “Hey man, I have a loving family, and I'm not.. anyway, no. Nothing more.” Leo took another sip of his drink. It was almost empty. 

 

“Well, I guess this is in fact quite a surprise, but hey- it was just a kiss. Not such a big deal. One kiss, that's not so much.” Gerard rambled a bit, and Leo wasn't sure if he tried to reassure his friend or himself. 

 

His thoughts were spinning around that night. He remembered it way too well despite the fact that he was also tipsy. 

Neymar's lips had been such a sweet temptation. 

The kiss was breathtaking, but they've been interrupted by some shouts outside the bathroom. 

 

Pique's voice was taking him back to reality. 

“So you left him there in the bathroom?” 

Leo nodded. 

“After he kissed you?” 

Leo nodded. 

“Without saying a word?” 

Leo hesitated then nodded. 

“Oh crap.” 

“It's not that bad.” 

Pique looked skeptical. 

“We- He sent me a text next day. Apologizing he was too drunk, and-” 

“Please forget everything stupid he did last night?” 

Leo nodded. 

“Leo, serious? I mean, come on, what should he do? There was no other way out of this for him. Of course he would say that.” 

Leo huffed. “And so? What's so wrong with it?”

 

There was silence for some moments until Pique was placing a hand on Leo' knee. “What about you? You're okay?” 

Leo gulped, then nodded without looking at Geri's face. 

 

“Hey man, you can tell me anything, I won't judge, I still love you and beat up everyone for you.”. 

Leo hide his face in his hands. “Why is it always coming up in my mind again?” 

 

Geri gave him a pitiful look, and slung an arm around his shoulders. “Come here you little man.” For that he received a punch from Leo, but dragged him into a hug anyway. He knew Leo wasn't finished yet, there was still something up, but Geri knew better than anyone else, that most of the time it's best to wait for Leo to bring it up. 

After a while, Leo whispered. “I don't know what would have been if we hadn't been disturbed.” Silence.   
Geri didn't know what to say. 

 

“I think, I wanted him in that moment.” “You mean, like one of these moments when you're not giving a fuck, and end up with a terrible or awesome One-Night-Stand?”   
A smile appeared around Leo's lips. “Speaking out of experience?” Geri laughed.   
“Oh yes. You remember these old days, when I was showing up still hungover at the training? When I needed a taxi just to arrive there?” 

Leo grinned, of course he remembered. 

"Does Antonella knows about it?" Leo's face became serious again and he shook his head.

“Hey anyway, nothing happened okay? Don't let these if's interfere with your friendship. If Neymar is fine, then you should be as well. Why aren't you two doing something together, like a bro-thing? You're doing these things also with Luis.” 

Leo nodded. “Yeah. That's what I'm trying since yesterday. Focus on our friendship.”  
“There's still the option to talk to him, break his little heart, and you both can go on with your life.”

“You know what? I want to kick your ass at FIFA right now.”   
Gerard laughed. “I'm trying to help you little flea here, and you're kicking my ass? Oh wait, I trained, I'm better than last time.”   
Leo grinned. 

“Let's see.”

 

In the end, Leo won most of the games and Geri threw him out with big smiles across their faces.


	4. The feeling of familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is starting last week on Valentine's Day and the Celta match. :)

This wasn't how it should have been. 

Not at all. 

The penalty should have been for Ney. 

They were doing it before in the trainings. It has just been a few days, they were doing this for the last time, and Leo remembered promising Ney only yesterday, he should pay attention to the next penalty, he will do it for him. 

 

Only it wasn't Neymar and his connection everybody was talking about now. Luis had stepped in unplanned.

 

Neymar was telling everybody that as long as they made the goal it was okay, but Leo didn't believe it. He didn't believe it, because he himself was not okay with that.  
He also thought about the other goal Luis had taken from Neymar.  
So actually it could have been Ney's hat-trick. 

Leo loved Luis, he really liked him a lot.  
There were so much things they had in common. 

They both had families, they didn't have too much interest in fashion, they liked mate tea, they weren't the shiny superstars at parties, they preferred a rather quiet atmosphere, they both loved obviously football, they shared the same jokes, and Luis was quite the funny guy. 

Despite this, right now, Leo thought it just wasn't fair, Luis took all the glory, even though it wasn't his intention. 

 

But there was nothing Leo could do about something that's already in the past. Still he felt kind of not comfortable with it, so he went to Neymar, after the boy was done with showering.  
He was either the fastest one or the slowest one when it comes to showers. 

Today he was taking a lot of time with cleaning himself. 

 

Leo was almost fully dressed, he only had to put on his shoes, as he saw Neymar with a towel wrapped around his hips going back to his usual seat, looking for his underwear. 

 

Leo waited a bit, until Neymar was busy with his jeans, when he approached him.

“Hey, you want to hang out with Luis and me at our next Mate tea session? You can drink something else of course.” 

The Brazilian looked up, thinking about it for a second, then shrugging his shoulders. “Sure why not? But I definitely want to drink something else. I have no idea how you can drink this all the time.” 

Leo smiled.  
“Tomorrow?”  
Neymar was fiddling with his shirt. “Sounds good to me.” 

 

He smiled, and Leo was walking towards Luis, asking him the same question. But as soon as you're suggesting Luis a mate drinking session, he would never turn you down, Leo knew.  
As soon as these things were settled, he realized he should also talk with Anto about this.

 

Back home it was everything back to Valentine's day. Leo didn't care so much about it but he knew Antonella was happy about little gestures like the roses he ordered, or the new bracelet for her, she discovered in the morning at her nightstand. 

As Leo arrived at home, a wonderful smell of his dinner was in the air. 

 

Antonella greeted him with a kiss, which tasted a lot like a promise for something even better later.  
Leo sat down hungrily, asking about his sons, who were already asleep. 

He recognized the new bracelet around her arm.  
He could also smell she took a shower just before, and the decent make-up. 

 

Leo was concentrating again on the food, it was delicious. 

For one moment he was a bit afraid of what might happen later.  
He definitely wanted to have good sex with her, but he could also feel his body demanding for sleep, and no more exhausting things like sex.  
He wouldn't survive it another time to let her down. 

Last time it was embarrassing enough, not twice in a row, especially when she was trying hard. 

 

Leo swallowed the last bite of the tasty food, feeling the expected look from Anto across the table. “Food was really good.” He smiled, she smiled back. 

“Come here Anto, amor.” She swung around the table. As soon as they kissed each other, everything was easy. 

 

Leo felt light, the familiarity took over him. 

He took his girlfriend up the stairs in bride style, making her giggling like a teenage girl, until their lips found each other again on the king size bed. 

Somewhere between hungry kisses they whispered “I love you”, hands caressing the other body. The sex was slow but no less satisfying. 

 

When they felt asleep after their orgasms they were cuddled up with each other, legs tangled, hands holding them close together.

 

 

Leo let himself fall down on the big couch in the living room. 

These days were getting exhausted. Yesterday match day and Valentine's day, today they met up with Eros Ramazotti, the kids were asking for his attention as soon as he got home, especially Thiago, and now Luis, Neymar and Geri (he had invited himself to this Mate drink session) were standing in his living room. 

 

“Come on, have a seat.” 

Antonella was showing up, greeting everyone with her astonishing smile, asking for drinks. 

Leo was watching Neymar with a grin on his face. This boy, who was most of the time full of himself, who knew a lot of pretty woman, was acting very shy and not at all confident towards his girlfriend. 

 

Leo patted the place on the couch next to him. “Ney? Relax and sit down.” 

Neymar made a grimace, and everyone else was laughing. 

He spoke up while he was taking the seat besides Leo, their knees touching lightly. Leo thought it felt nice. 

“It's not that I'm so often in the house of the greatest footballer who ever walked on this planet.” 

 

Geri was laughing out loud. “No, but you're playing with him every week.” 

Neymar showed his tongue before he asked: “Where are you keeping all of your trophies?” 

“In a special room.” and with a mischievous grin “- If you want to, I can show them to you later. But it's not that special. You could also just go to the Barcelona Museum, there you'll see more trophies.” 

 

“I think nobody has more trophies and awards than you do.” Luis said with an admiring look. 

 

“Guys, can we talk about something else than my awards?” 

Geri rested his hand at Leo's back. “There he is again, our little modest Leo.” 

That's when Antonella was coming back with the drinks for everyone, before she excused herself, looking for the little kids. 

 

“Man, I already miss Davi. He was with me the days before, but just today he flew back to Brazil. I wish I could spent more time with him. Every time I see him in personal something has changed. He is growing so fast, and he's always interested in something else.”  
Luis took the first sip of his mate. “Wow, that really sucks being away from your kid.” 

Neymar nodd  
ed. “Now he's still little, but soon he'll go to school, and it'll get more and more difficult to match up with different lives and seasons.” 

 

“You want to go back to Brazil?”

It slipped out of Leo's mouth and he knew his voice sounded too panicking, too high-pitched. 

“Of course. I am Brazilian, it is my home country. But later. I think for the last years of my career. What about you? You also want to go back to Rosario, Argentina, don't you?” 

 

Leo nodded. 

“Yes, I think so. Even though I enjoy life here in Barcelona a lot.” 

Suddenly Geri let out a dramatic sigh. “And you Luis? You'll go back to Uruguay, so what about me? Everybody is leaving. I should find new friends who wants to stay in this amazing city.”  
They all laughed. 

“Oh don't worry Geri, we'll stick around, annoying you so much, that one day you'll be happy we're leaving.” 

“That goes especially for you right Ney?” Geri shot back, laughing along with the others.

 

It was getting later and later, from time to time they played FIFA or other games at the Xbox, making fun of each other.  
It was a great night, until Anto walked in, holding little Thiago in her arms. 

“He won't sleep until he gets his good-night-kiss from daddy.” She smiled apologetically to their guests. 

Leo was already on his feet, taking his son into his arms, kissing him all over the face. 

“Actually it's getting pretty late, we should all head home.” Geri looked at his phone in shock. “Damn I even have a missed call from Shakira.” 

“Uuuh, someone's in trouble.” Luis joked, but also looked at his phone, realizing in relief, that he had no important calls or messages from home. 

“Okay, then I'll bring you back to your cars. And you my precious one, you'll wait upstairs. Daddy will be there in five minutes, reading yo a good night story.” 

“The ducks.” Thiago made his pouting face. 

Leo laughed, handing the little kid back to Anto and ruffling his hair. “Yes the one with the ducks. Just like the last 2 months.” 

 

The footballers, who were dads at the same time, started almost immediately a conversation about their children and wanting every night to hear the same story, when Geri's phone rang again, remembering everybody to get home already. 

 

Down in the garage, they hugged each other. 

Leo was so happy with this evening,. When it was his turn to say goodbye to Neymar, the hug was longer than it was common use, but he couldn't care less. 

He felt light-hearted, even though Neymar seemed a bit irritated by the intensity of the hug. 

“I'm really happy you've been here today.” 

Ney snuggled closer, whispering “Me too. Thanks for the invitation. Next time my house.” until they finally let go of each other. 

 

The moment they were separating Neymar looked still a bit puzzled, but smiled, which was the most important thing, so Leo thought it was good. 

 

They all had left, when Leo realized he hasn't showed Neymar yet the awards, even though he felt uneasy in showing them off. Leo was more confident in presenting his hat-trick-footballs. 

It was not his usual self, but he felt like sending Neymar a short message about next time he will show him, if he's really that interested in it. He looked around the living room, checking his trousers and jackets at the wardrobe for his cellular, without finding it. 

When he got upstairs, he first was going to Thiago's room, who was still lying there awake. 

“I waited so long. Now you have to read two stories.”  
Leo laughed. “Okay, okay, but first with the ducks, okay?” 

“Yes the ducks.” Antonella gave Thiago a kiss, then she went outside, leaving Leo with his firstborn alone. It took a while, but finally Thiago felt asleep.  
Leo placed a soft kiss at the forehead, then got up, looking again for his phone. 

When he reached the sleeping room, he could see Anto changing her clothes, ready for going to bed. 

“Anto, have you seen my mobile phone?” The Argentinian woman turned around, a but shocked before she answered  
“It should be in your bag you went today to the Camp Nou, shouldn't it?” 

Leo walked downstairs into the garage, checking his car, where he found his small bag and of course his cellphone. 

 

Hastily he tipped, but reread it, before he pressed the Send-Button.

> Hello Ney. Sorry I forgot to show you around. Next time you'll drop over. :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know, it might seem that there's not so much happening right now, but Leo is getting closer (step by step) to Neymar. Especially the last part. We all know, that Leo and phones is nothing you can put in one sentence, so Leo sending him a message is quite an exception for him. ;)
> 
> Next chapter I hope there'll be more interaction between Ney & Leo :)
> 
> Let me know what you think ;)


	5. Chapter 5: The feeling of being deceived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I can't belive I haven't updated for such a long time, even though the next five chapters are more or less written.. In fact I was writing about the present time. Watching the Copa final made me sooooo sad... :(  
> But anyway in the fic we're in february 2016, so you have to think back a little..
> 
> Sorry guys, hope you're still having fun reading this story. :)

Chapter 5: The feeling of being deceived

 

Leo arrived at the Palau Blaugrana for a training session.  
When he entered the dressing room, most of the players had already arrived, changing into their clothes, tying their shoes.

Neymar was giggling with his phone, showing something to Dani Alves.

Suddenly Leo felt a bit left out.  
He wanted to know what they were laughing about, so he approached his Brazilian friends, glancing at the screen of Neymar's phone.

„What is it?“  
Dani slung an arm around Leo. „Just a picture from a friend of Brazil. You don't know him, but he's gay, and believe me, these people are always having the best parties and craziest ideas.“

Neymar laughed again, showing him with shaking hands a picture of this friend, doing an inappropriate sexual gesture with another friend.  
„That is his new boyfriend, and honestly they're fitting together perfectly. I wish, I could meet him soon in person.“ Neymar laughed, switching through some other pictures uploaded of his friend.

Leo smiled, a bit confused. There were some times he wasn't on the same page with their humor.

The call from Iniesta about the start of the training session shook Leo out of his thoughts.

 

They were doing some light jogging to warm up, when Leo's mind was getting back to Neymar and his homosexual friend.  
He looked at Neymar, remembering Geri's words from some time before.

_“Oh, come on Leo. They way he likes to dress? The way he is so touchy? The way he is obviously trying not to look at other naked bodies when we are in the showers? The way he is always.. you know just, how he is.”_

Was Neymar into men for real?

There was a sudden urge inside Leo to find out about it.  
He considered asking Neymar, when out of the nowhere a hand slapped his head lightly.

„What's going on Leo? You're daydreaming today.“ Dani laughed, jogging besides him. Before he could think about it twice, Leo blurted out: „Say, is Ney gay?“

Dani almost stopped on the spot, looking at Leo with big eyes, before he laughed so hard, he had to sit down.

Leo was annoyed.  
Why had he asked Dani out of all of his friends.  
He should have known better.

„Why? You want to make a move on him?“ Dani laughed and laughed, and Leo was standing besides him.  
„Shut up, and get up, they're calling for el rondo.“

Dani took the offered hands, getting up on his feet, but still smiling, like he had just heard the best joke of the world.

„Well, little Leo, if I were you, I would definitely go for a shoot. I mean, considering you're the best player of the world for Ney, I'm sure, he wouldn't turn you down, gay or not gay.“ Leo felt his ears burning.

 

Nutmegging Dani during training later made him feel better, even though Dani doesn't seem to bother so much about it.

 

The next days and weeks passed by without anything worth mentioned.  
Training, games, kids, too less sleep, and his mother calling on him about her visit in the next month.

Well, there was something changing.  
To be honest with himself, Leo had to admit, that he liked the attention of Neymar. Neymar was writing him more frequently. Nothing special, just a short “How are you?” when they had no training, or sending a funny picture of him or with some friends. And Leo was sometimes sending one or two pictures back of him and his son. Sometimes Anto was also on the photos.

Leo liked the idea of having this little sunshine around him more. So one day he invited Neymr to an evening in front of the TV to play some fifa.

In the end Leo had won 26 of 50 games, and Neymar had driven back to his house at 2 o'clock in the morning, even though the next day was training.

When Le was finally lying down in the kingsize bed next to Antonella, he still had a smile around his lips. In this moment he thought his life couldn't get better.  
The whole team was playing great, they combined on the pitch, and it really didn't matter who was scoring, as long as they won in the end.

Leo took a deep breath, rolling around to face his girlfriend. She was beautiful.  
He touched her cheeks softly. He knew that another reason for his happiness was his little family. He would be forever grateful to her for this luck he was experiencing.

In this moment her eyes flickered open.  
„Leo? Why are you awake?“ She yawned, rolling onto her back.

„Neymar just went home.“ His voice was a whisper, he didn't want to disturb the silence.

Antonella looked first at him puzzled, then at the digital clock near the bed, finally back to Leo.

„It's after 2 am.“

Leo nodded, stroking her face.

„Can't believe it.“  
„What do you mean, Anto?“

She was facing him, grabbing his hand, interlacing their fingers. „I don't know. It's a bit weird. I have known you for such a long time, but recently, you seem like- I don't know how to say it.“  
„Just say it.“ Leo's voice was soft.

„Well, you have never been a person who was doing these typical teenager-things, if you know what I mean. But since this year, actually, since he was showing up, you- you just seem to relive your younger days. Staying up late, experiencing with yourself like a new haircut or the new tattoos. You're being more decent at ceremonies,, you're speaking your mind more in public lately. I like it, don't get me wrong, it's just, well I have to get used to the new Leo.“

Leo was perplex.  
Was he really changing?  
„I didn't know-“ he stopped during his sentence, he had no idea, what he wanetd to say.

Antonella smiled at him.  
„Sorry, it wasn't my intention to make you insecure.“

„No, that's not it, I just haven't realized this for myself.“

Antonella laughed. „Even though the newspaper are full with it?“  
„As if I would read all of this bullshit they're writing about me.“

Antonella pecked him.  
Just when they were about to drift off into dreamland, Mateo was waking up.  
Antonella sighed. „You get up.“

Leo laughed. „He's probably hungry, that's something I can't do much about it.“

„So unfair.“  
But with a smile she got up, looking for their newest family member.  
Leo felt so happy.

 

It was just some days later during the end of February after a training session, when Dani asked him to go for some coffee in the cafeteria.

“Say Leo, I can be sure you're taking care of Ney when I'm leaving Barcelona right?“

Leo's mouth went open, without saying anything, his brain still trying to understand what he just heard.

„Just watch out Neymar is not partying too much and concentrate on football.”

“You're leaving?” Finally Leo found his words again.

Dani shrugged his shoulders. “I don't know. I still have a contract, but I feel like it's time to make my position free for other players like Aleix Vidal. I still have some years left, I don't want to spend them sitting outside the field watching you.” This was so Dani-like. Always some kind of joke on his lips, making even the worst situation more bearable.

Leo nodded, trying to understand the other one's point.  
Still, Dani was for such a long time around him, always making him smile with his weird taste in music, fashion, basically everything.

“Don't look like that Leo. I'm still here. Let's see what will be in summer. Maybe they're offering me here a good chance. In that case I would stay probably.”

Leo nodded reassuringly.  
“Okay.”

„Oh come on Le. We can be happy that it was possible to play for such a long time together side by side. This is football, it's business. It's not like we're having much saying in all of this.“

Leo sighed.

„I know, but, well, we've known each other. You're one f the persons who knows how to handle me. By the way, parties won't be the same without you.“  
Leo looked up, seeing a grinning Dani.

 

„No, they won't, but hey, I'm not dying. We're gonna see each other probably at some ceremonies. It's not 100% sure I'm leaving, but I thought it would e fair to let you know about a possible near future.“

„Yes, thanks for that.“

“Well, and seriously watch over Neymar. I don't know what's in his head these days, but he is still so young, doesn't know exactly that his future is here with Barcelona and you guys. Don't let him ruin it.”

Leo's eyes widened almost comically. “He wants to leave too?”

This was new, he never thought Neymar had any intentions of leaving. Especially now, they are playing an outstanding season – again.

“I don't know. There are some nice offerings, and his father is at least listening to them, talking with different agents, telling Ney about his possibilities. But I already told him, he shouldn't waste his opportunities here. He would be stupid to leave when he's actually happy here. I never heard him complaining of not feeling comfortable with any of our team members. Probably it's all just publicity to get a new contract with Barcelona, putting up his salary.”

Leo only nodded, staying silent.

Could it be true that Neymar was deceiving him? He thought Neymar and him were getting closer, that their friendship was running deeper with each day, but if Neymar wasn't mentioning something so important like leaving the club towards Leo he might be deceived.

He had a sudden urge talking to Neymar.


	6. Chapter 6: The feeling of not knowing anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaj, another chapter :D
> 
> Just to warn you out there: A big part in this chapter is (again) about Leo and Anto's relationship with each other. I'm not sure if you like it but for me it is kind of important to show Leo is in a loving relationship, and he's changing slowly. Sometimes it's even for me too slowly, but yeah - that's Leo, what should I do. :D
> 
> Oh and good news: next chapter is already finished, so new update on wednesday. :)
> 
> Hugs for everyone :D

Chapter 6: The feeling of not knowing anything

 

He didn't talk to Neymar. 

Instead he was observing Neymar closely the next days. But all he could see, was this laughing kid, having fun, joking around with everyone, maybe too obsessed sometimes with his phone. This kid who could – who should – have a bright future here at FC Barcelona. 

Leo was confused, would he really leave?

He knew he should just ask Neymar, but something was holding him back. Suddenly Geri snapped his fingers in front of his face. 

„Hey little flea, back to earth.“

Leo shook his head. 

„You're coming to my house next week?“  
„What?“  
Geri laughed. „My house, next week? Movie night? By the way I have the feeling we need to talk. Something's bothering you, and you're not spilling out what it is, so I want to check on you, before you're imploding about whatever it is.“ 

Geri was talking rapidly, Leo hasn't understand half of it, but nodded anyway. „Sure, just tell me the date.“ 

In this moment Neymar was laughing loudly, running around only in his underwear and with a mobile phone which seemed to belong to Rafinha, considering the way he tried to catch Neymar. „Ney! Give it back.“ Now Dani was getting into action, holding Rafinha so Neymar could slip away to the furthest place in the dressing room, which seemed to be near Leo. 

Leo saw Neymar tipping a message, when his eyes wandered from Neymar's hands to his arms full of tattoos, his small breast moving irregularly because of the way he was trying to catch his breath, and down to the waistband of his underwear, and the bulge below. 

That's when Neymar turned around, leaving Leo to stare at his ass, before he looked up fast to the back of Neymar's head fast. 

Geri ruffled his hair „Yes, I think, we have to talk.“ 

Leo blushed, but before he could say anything, Rafinha was interrupting him. „Ney. That's not- That's shitty of you- You can't text her.“ „Of course I can, as you see.“ 

Dani laughed. „He's just trying to help you, since you're too shy t make a move.“ 

Rafinha had obviously anther opinion, when he punched first Dani, and then Neymar at their shoulder blades.  
„You're just jealous, because your love life is so boring! Don't mess up with mine ever again!“ 

Neymar and Dani were still laughing. 

„Guys!. What's going on?“ Now Geri wanted to be involved as well, but Neymar wasn't paying attention to him. 

„Come on! It's not such a big deal.“ Rafinha looked at his phone. „You just texted her that I'm in love with her!“ 

„But it's the truth!“ 

„But it's my decision to tell her!“ They were shouting at each other now, Leo looking from one to the other person. 

„You have waited long enough.“ 

„And who do you think you are? Amor?“ 

„Hey, stop it you two!“  
In the same second the whole dressing room was silent, and Iniesta took another breath. „Go home and sort it out. Tomorrow I want you two be on good terms again. We're at the end of the season, we have to work as a team.“ 

Neymar was starring at the ground, Rafinha clearly still angry. 

„You had no right.“ He insisted, clutching his phone tighter. 

In this moment Leo knew, Neymar wouldn't let go, that was just the way he was. 

„NO? Well, guess what, maybe you should be happy to have a chance at least.“ 

„I said stop it. Go home!“  
Iniesta's voice was commanding, and finally both of the two players let it go, changing without saying anything back int their normal clothes. 

 

Leo was focused on Neymar again. 

His mind was spinning around his last sentence. 

Did it mean, that Neymar was in love?  
Right now?  
With somebody who refused him?  
Or Neymar thought he would refuse him?

There was this insisting thought it could be him, Neymar was in love with, but he pushed this thought far away, didn't want to think about it.

 

Neymar was pulling up his jeans, Leo caught a last glimpse of Neymar's ass. 

He was pretty.  
Neymar was pretty.  
His ass was pretty as well. 

 

Leo shook his head, he should try to get home as soon as possible, his kids were waiting for him. But still there was this thought again about Neymar. He still didn't know if Neymar was open for male relationships, and why the heck does he care? He took a deep breath. 

It's normal to be interested in a friend's life. 

 

It was the same day and he was lying on the big couch, TV was showing something Leo wasn't really interested in. He was starring at the screen, when suddenly his mind wandered of. 

 

He couldn't name what he was thinking about, but an arousal for sex was coming up. 

His hands wanted to grab something, he wanted to push his dick inside something. Leo could feel the desire creeping up his spine, his crock already hardening slowly. 

 

Just in this moment Antonella came back from the toilet, yawning, and about to take the seat next to Leo.

He let her sit down, and then turned around, kissing her hungrily. She suppressed a moan, eyes wide open in shock, but kissing back. 

Leo pushed her down on the coach, pressing his tongue inside her mouth. 

 

It took a minute until the beautiful woman kissed him back not minder passionate.  
Her hands found the way under his shirt, and as soon as Leo was pressing his almost full grown erection against her body she scratched his back painfully.  
Leo let out an angry sound, looking at her in disbelieve. 

They always tried not to touch the other person too roughly. 

This time was different. 

There was something inside Leo what told him not to think but to feel. And all Leo wanted to feel right now was sex. 

Pure, hard, plain sex. 

Fucking somebody until his dick would ache. 

 

Antonella was gasping for air, having that playful look in her eyes, which was like a green signal for Leo. 

He almost ripped her clothes off, biting every piece of new revealed skin. He was only gentle with her breaths, giving them kisses, reconsidering these were really sensitive at the moment because of their newborn son. 

Antonella seemed to be in the same mood, clutching at Leo's clothes frustrated of not undressing fast enough.  
The clothes were lying somewhere forgotten at the floor. 

Leo sat between Antonellas legs, biting the inner parts of her thighs, until he sucked her most sensitive spot, making her cry out in pleasure. He pushed one finger inside her, feeling it all wet and warm. Leo immediately pulled out, positioning him, throwing one leg over his shoulder, and pushed his dick with still some caution left inside her. 

Forgotten the kids around the house, they should take their afternoon nap anyway upstairs. Hopefully Leo, thought, and it was the last rational thought he had.

 

Then it all came down to pure fucking. 

Leo was thrusting deep inside her, making her whimper, groaning.  
Her small hands scratching, grabbing everything she could reach. But it wasn't satisfying enough for Leo, he wanted something else, so he pulled her up, changing positions, so she was sitting on his lap. 

Leo felt the urge to grab her ass and without knowing what he was doing one finger found its way to her asshole, putting light pressure on it. Antonella scratched with her nails painfully over his back, her teeth biting at his shoulder, begging for more, to go deeper, harder. 

That's when Leo realized what he wanted. 

 

“Can I fuck you in the ass?” 

 

“What??” 

Antonella's head snapped up, starring at him, their bodies were still thrusting into each other, Antonella bouncing on his lap. 

Leo was using now two finger, pressing against the rim of her ass, making her moan loudly. 

“Oh my god, Leo, can you- I'm-” Leo knew.  
He was biting her collarbone and speeding up, making sure each thrust went as deep as possible, when she came.  
He could feel her hole clenching around his dick, getting even wetter. He could hear her voice strangled and high-pitched, her nails digging into his skin. 

Leo slowed down, giving her some time to breath, but still probing with this fingers at her asshole. He waited a bit, when she looked back at him, happily, with glassy eyes. 

Leo licked over his lips, still high on energy and hard as a rock. 

“Can we try?” 

She was biting her bottom lip, clearly not sure what to say or do. 

“Just try.” 

Leo was now only rolling his hips up into her, pace almost unbearable slowly. Finally she nodded. 

“Okay. Just trying.” 

Leo's eyes were lighting up. She got off him, getting on all fours at the couch when Leo was repositioning himself behind her.  
His dick was slick from her come. Leo was trembling, his heart pumping fast and strongly, he could feel it in his ribcage. 

Carefully he pushed only the tip of his dick inside her ass. 

It was breathtaking, he saw it, his dick disappearing into this small hole, and the feeling was incredible. 

Tight, maybe even too tight, but still so good. 

He didn't knew sex could get better than what he already experienced. In the next second he realized, Antonella screaming at him to stop. 

Immediately he stilled, although it was tempting to go deeper. 

Only the head of his dick made it inside, when she pleaded to pull him out. Her voice was shaky, desperate. Leo wasn't saying a word, getting his dick out of her body, caressing her back with his hands, whispering “Sorry.” 

He didn't wanted her to feel pain, even though he would have loved to continue. 

“It's okay, just- just do the normal thing, okay?”. He could see she wasn't totally okay, probably still in pain, but did as he was told.  
His dick went back to the usual place, she was still wet, clenching around his erection. 

 

He started slowly, wanting to give her some time, when she said to just fuck her. Leo smiled, kissing her shoulder. When he went rigid, thrusting deep inside her, making his balls slam against her with each thrust. 

 

Just before his orgasm was taking over, he pulled out, spilling his fluid over her ass. 

 

“LEO!” 

Still on her hands and knees, Antonella's head was shooting around, giving him a scolding look. 

Leo was panting, smiling, and giving her a light slap on the ass. “Shower.” 

She starred at him in disbelieve, running after him on their way to the bathroom, and complaining playfully but Leo only smiled. 

 

Later at night when Leo was totally worn out lying on the bed, he could feel Antonella moving closer, cuddling with him. “I love our sex from before. It felt so good. Not the ass-part, but the other one- You were unbelievable.” 

Leo hummed content, too tired to say anything. He felt a kiss at his shoulder, and with “I love you” he could hear Antonella falling to sleep. 

Leo was also almost drifting into sleep, when his hand grabbed the mobile phone on the nightstand.

 

>Hey Ney. Just wanted to let you know that if something is bothering you, I'm there to listen to you. See you soon


	7. Chapter 7: The feeling of being honest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter as promised, woohooo. And a lot of Ney-Leo-drama :D 
> 
> btw: Bad news for update: next chapter is almost done, as well as two others (which is good), but I'm travelling for the next six weeks, so I can't promise when to have the time to post them :( but the story continues, promise :)

Chapter 7: The feeling of being honest

The next day Leo felt tired. He slept enough, he knew that, but still, his body was so slow today, it made him even grumpier in the morning, making Antonella smile wide. „Guess we can never have such good sex before a match day, if it is worn-out you so much.“ Leo just made a grimace and ate his breakfast.

He was still a bit grumpy during the training session, but it was waking him up enough to speak full sentences, so when he was walking out of the showers to dress himself and to go home, he was almost his usual self.  
Neymar was already near his belongings, clearly waiting for him. Leo gave him a questioning look, while he was pulling up his jeans. 

„Hey, just wanted to say Thanks for the message yesterday.“ Neymar's lips were showing a small smile.  
„No problem.“  
„Yeah, anyway, you don't have to worry, everything is fine.“ 

Leo raised his eyebrows. „Sure? Yesterday-“ „That was nothing. Just teasing Rafa a little bit.. But thanks again.“ Having said that Neymar left in a hurry, leaving Leo more convinced than before, that something was not right. Leo huffed, this boy was frustrating him these days and this wasn't satisfying. 

 

His frustration reached a new level after the game against Rayo Vallecano some days later in the beginning of march.

Leo was normally not a person who was fighting with other people, especially in semi-public like around his team. 

Except, he was now – with Neymar. They were starring at each other furiously, ignoring their mates, standing around. 

„Grow up Neymar and take this job seriously or you won't go far in the business.“ 

„Oh yeah? Well, let's figure it out after I know my salary for next year.“ 

Leo decided to not answer it, he could see Iniesta ready to say something if they continued their discussion. So he just packed his bags and went to the bus, waiting for the players. 

Their hotel wasn't far away and Leo would have loved to see more of the city lights passing by. It was already after midnight, so the club had decided to let them sleep in a hotel here in Madrid before they're returning the next day to Barcelona. Leo would have preferred to be back home. Watching his children always calmed him down. 

Instead Geri was nudging him from the sides, whispering to him. „What was that?“ 

Leo just shrugged his shoulders. He honestly didn't know for sure. The day had started well, their game had been not perfect, but very satisfying. The newspapers tomorrow would be full of his hat-trick against Rayo Vallecano, they are on a good run to win the league. As the game was almost over Neymar was collecting a yellow card.  
It was stupid, though nothing to worry. 

Until later in the dressing room, he overheard Dani. 

„Can't believe you actually did it. So everything ready for the party of your little sister?“ Marc Bartra who always has a kink about little siblings, was asking: „Your sister's birthday coming up? That's nice, is she in Barcelona? After all you can't fly back to Brazil during the season now, can you?“ 

Neymar grinned. „Five yellow cards. I'm not allowed to play next game anyway, so I'll be missing only one training session. Hope Lucho is allowing to skip it.“  
„Oh well, yes, I think that shouldn't be such a problem-“ „It is a problem.“ Leo heard him saying, before he could even think about it. 

The rest is a blur. He was complaining Neymar can't have one thousand exceptions from the rules, that it can affect the whole team, Neymar defending himself, that it is his own life.

Now Leo was resting his head against the cold window, not wanting to speak to anybody.

 

He was glad he was sharing the room with Mascherano, who knew exactly to not bother him about the happening in the training room after the game.  
They were both silently sitting on their own beds, Leo setting an alarm for the next day, when there was a knock on their door. Mascherano was the one going for the door. 

Leo wanted to slip under the covers, when Mascherano was clearing his throat. „I'm going to disturb Dani for a bit.“  
Leo turned around, seeing Mascherano slipping out of their room, leaving Neymar behind. 

Neymar. 

Leo glared. 

He was not up having a conversation right now with him, so he decided to ignore him, laying down, his back towards Neymar. He thought this was the clearest sign of showing that he doesn't want to talk to him at the moment. 

Neymar sighed. „I'm here for apologizing.“ Leo didn't respond, but his eyes still open. „Well, okay, if I'm honest Dani told me to.“ 

Leo was sitting up. „Seriously?“ 

It was only then he took Neymar's appearance full in. He was wearing his normal clothes, which were always a bit too fancy and swaggy for Leo's taste, chewing on his lip, looking up to him like a rebellious child, even though Leo was the one sitting and Neymar standing. 

„Well, Neymar, if you don't have to say anything, I guess you can go back to your own room.“ 

 

„Why are you- why are you always like that?“ 

This made no sense for Leo. „What?“ 

„You're always- one time I have the feeling that you are caring – caring about me, my life, whatsoever. In the next moment I have the feeling I can't tell you anything, because whatever I do or say, it's not what you want. Why are you even bothering about me and my life? Have you ever considered, that maybe you are having a problem, not me?“

Leo gasped for air. 

Probably they shouldn't discuss this in the middle of the night, after a tiring match and at the end of an exhausting day.  
Probably it was also a chance to sort things out, so Leo took the risk. 

„Speaking about it, yes. Yes, I do have a problem with it. I do have a problem with our friendship right now, because I don't feel like it is friendship anymore. You're not telling me anything. You arguing with Rafa, saying at least he is having a chance with the person he's in love with? For me it does sound a lot implying that you are in love with someone, though you're denying it by saying everything is fine, when it clearly isn't. Furthermore, what about you leaving Barcelona?“ 

Neymar bit his lips, and that was the moment when Leo was done with it. 

„You know what? Go. If you think another club is making you happier, that they're caring more about you- or maybe they're allowing you more parties. Why not? I guess every club would love to have you for the next season.“ 

The heat of the moment was gone. He felt tired, so unbelievable tired.  
Leo was falling back on his cushion, starring up his ceiling, ruffling his hair. The arguing was getting nowhere, he should go to sleep. 

But Neymar was still in his room, and regaining his speaking ability. „These are just some offers, just some checking out. You can't accuse me of it. By the way, what about you? There were also more than two rumors of you leaving the club. Have you never considered the idea of going away?“

“Yes but I haven't signed anything. Plus, it was more a media thing. I maybe have thought about it, but as long as I am allowed to play for Barcelona I'll stay here. It has always been like this. I never had a real intention of moving to England or somewhere else. So- why are you-” “I'm different, Leo. My situation is different.“ Neymar sighed before continuing. „For you it is easy. They love you, you have a life in Barcelona for- I don't know 15 years now? You have a family” Neymar's hands gesticulating through the air helplessly, trying to make his point clearer. 

“You too.” Leo insisted, sitting up again. 

“Well, yes, but they are not around me. I don't have a partner and family holding me here. I should take care of my career and what's best for it. That's why, at least I want to listen to other offerings.” 

Leo was silent for a moment. 

“So Ney, you- should I ask Antonella about her girlfriends-”

Neymar laughed, and it was such an openhearted laugh, Leo smiled immediately. 

“Please don't. It's not because of-.. let's just skip this subject. It's complicated, and I don't want to-” “It's okay.” Leo smiled finally, relieved as well. He doesn't want to make the other person feel uncomfortable.  
He suddenly felt the urge to open up to this little boy. 

“You know Ney, sometimes I envy you a little bit for your ability to make friends so easily and your ability to adapt to different situations and still being who you are. For example these awards and galas. If I could, I would never appear.” 

They both laughed, until Leo continued.

” I know who I am, and I am comfortable with it, having very good friends surrounding me. But I'm having a hard time as soon as the people around me are vanishing. I need lasting team members to play good.” After a short break, Leo licked over his lips, starring at the ground. “I like how it is right now.” 

Neymar mumbled. “Me too.”  
Leo smiled. 

“I like it Leo, How we are playing. How we can rely on each other, knowing where the other one will go. I like it how we have these ideas, how we are playing without thinking.” 

Leo shut his eyes, mumbling. “You're saying it. And even though I know football is a fast changing game, I was hoping to not loose another person I can play together with so easily on the pitch- again.” The last word was almost inaudible. 

Ney blushed, looking anticipated at Leo. “What do you mean?” 

Leo sighed. “See, I was really sad when Xavi left us last year, and Cesc before. They are both really close to me. I played with Xavi for such a long time. And Cesc, I knew him since I came here. He helped me a lot, even though I was kind of an asshole. Not an asshole, but you know I haven't really talked in the beginning, thought it's weird. My Spanish accent is much different then theirs, I didn't wanted to get mobbed or so. But Cesc was one of the few persons, who also dragged me along, despite me not talking and being a kind of a weirdo. As well as Geri.”

Neymar decided to sit down at the bed, near Leo. 

“You know, Dani had told me one evening, that.. well you- you had other preferences for a new striker alongside you.” 

Leo didn't understand first. “2013, when I arrived?” Neymar's voice was quiet, his eyes showing his insecurity. “You were hoping for Kun, right? I mean, that's what Dani told me- “

Leo groaned. “Why has Dani said anything at all?” 

That's when the door opened and Mascherano looked inside. „You're still not finished?“

Leo laughed, while Neymar was looking down, fumbling with his hands. 

„Give us five minutes- or better ten.“ 

Mascherano sighed. „Okay, but if you're still not finished until then, I'm packing my stuff, moving to Dani. At least we don't have to fear anymore you two killing each other during night.“ The door closed again, letting them both smile. 

„We must have been pretty horrible in the training room, if he is saying that.“ Neymar mumbled. 

„Well, normally we're on pretty good terms.“ Neymar smiled. „That's true.“

 

“So, you were asking Dani about me?” 

“I kind of asked him, because you were a bit distant in the beginning, and I was wondering if it was just your personality or maybe me doing something wrong and..yeah.” Leo shifted closer, slinging an arm around Neymars shoulder. 

“Yes, that's true. I talked to our coaches and other people from the club, and there was the possibility Kun might come back to Spain.” 

Leo closed his eyes, thinking back to that time. “I was looking forward to it. I was talking with Kun almost every day, telling him he should come to Barcelona, and we would be the perfect striking duo-“ 

„Wait- You talked to Kun I mean you were on your phone?” Neymar chuckled, and Leo's ears were burning. 

“We have used Skype. I like it more, it's easier when you see the other one's expression. But still don't like anything of that.” 

Neymar's smile was still on his face. “So you and Kun, you're really close. You like him a lot, when you are doing this for him.” 

“Sure. We have a long friendship. So it was just naturally for me looking forward playing alongside him. The National team is not having so many games normally during a year.” 

There was a short break, both of them looked somewhere in the room, lost in their thoughts. Leo's arm was still around Neymar's shoulders. Finally Leo continued. 

“I really wasn't so happy about you being here. Which was nothing against you as a person, it's just-” “I am not Kun.” Neymar finished Leo's sentence. The Argentinian man nodded. 

“Then there's also my personality. I need some time to open up. Plus, I wasn't so sure about your intentions. I thought maybe you're just here for one year like a short stop on your way to somewhere else.” 

Neymar nodded. “Makes sense now everything. So when you heard about me maybe gong away again after only three years, it made you snap.” 

A weak smile appeared around Leo's lips. They stayed silent for another moment, before Leo spoke up again.  
“Anyway I can't hold you back here in Barcelona or tell you what to do. But I am now really happy you're here, playing alongside us. Hoping you're staying as long as possible” Leo slapped his hand on Neymar's back, letting go of him, standing up without knowing what he wanted to do. 

“You're not saying this as a captain, are you?” The question took Leo by surprise, turning around to look down on Neymar. He thought about it for a second. This boy's head was unreadable for him, how does he always come up with these things? 

“I should, but I was telling you this on a personal level.” Whatever Leo maybe have wanted to add to this, he never did, surprised by a Neymar, who was hugging him tightly suddenly, placing a kiss at Leo's cheek, and one at the neck, giving him goosebumps. Leo could feel his heart pounding in his ribcage, not very fast, but strongly. 

Without thinking Leo kissed Ney's skin as well, the only reachable place, his throat in that moment. 

„I would appreciate you talking more to me about these things. I am interested in your life Neymar, I'm just a horrible person asking for stuff like that.“ 

Leo could feel Neymar smiling wide. „Basically you're horrible at talking at all.“ 

Leo punched him for that without real heat. 

„But I will talk. There are no negotiations with other clubs. I have no real attention of going anywhere. Of course, I've been thinking a bit about my situation, and everything I said before is true, but I want to stay here in Barcelona for sure. I love you guys. Sorry, I- I would like to let you in more, if you want.“

 

„So, you're in love right now?“ 

„What?“ 

The question just slipped out of Leo's mouth without thinking about it. 

„You said, at least Rafinha had a chance. So I assumed, you're in love unhappily?“ 

Just in this moment Mascherano came in again, looking from one to the other, asking silently if he could go back to his own bed. 

Leo who felt Neymar's discomfort about his question before, made a sign to enter, giving Neymar one last look, who was watching him and answering his question surprisingly before he turned around leaving the room. „Yeah, kind of, but it's nothing. It's okay Leo. I mean, we are on good terms, that's more important.“

 

It was one or maybe two days later, Leo couldn't tell, when he was enjoying his little son Mateo sleeping in his arms on the couch.

“You know, I was thinking.” Antonella cuddled closer to Leo on the comfortable piece of furniture. Leo hummed, watching uninterested the commercials shown during the break of the movie. 

“What- what about having another child?” 

Leo blinked. 

“Our last one. Just one more, that's enough.” She kissed his neck, her hands searching for his to hold onto. 

Leo rambled. “Well, I- I haven't thought about it, to be honest. This is a bit sudden isn't it?” 

She smiled. “It's not like we didn't know how it's working.” Leo was caressing her hand. “I just don't know. We already have two children and two dogs. Give me a while, okay?”  
“Sure.” 

They were kissing slowly when the advertisement was over and the movie continued.


End file.
